Roar
by TheNightshade43
Summary: Grimlock attempts to out-do the newest Autobot Guardian, Golem. Just how he does this exactly must be seen to believe. Golem is my OC. Just an attempt to explore some writing techniques and to put Grimlock in the spot-light.


A deep loud bellowing roar echoed around the Ark.

At first Autobots were concerned that the Ark was under attack. But when a few curious (and some of the more adventurous ones) ventured outside towards the source of the noise the source was much more startling.

Leaves quivered in nearby pine trees, some of them even filtering out of the trees as if scared right out of their branches.

The source of such bellowing presented itself as they approached the damply grassed arena of the training area.

Grimlock.

Grimlock was roaring.

Grimlock was roaring...at a rock.

He didn't sound happy. The Leader of the Dinobots roared at the large grey rock; in his alt form, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, his head low and his mouth wide in a snarl. But then he stopped suddenly, backing away from the rock and raising his body. He looked mighty proud of himself.

"Me Grimlock roar loud." He pronounced at the rock; conversing with as though it were sentient.

Witnesses had their mouths open in disbelief. While they knew Grimlock to be short of a few processors this was pushing it. He couldn't be so stupid as to actually _talk _to a rock now could he?

"You not beat me!" He stood with arrogance typical of the Dinobot, looking taller than normal if possible. "Rocks roar no good like Dinobot."

Pure disbelief spread through the Autobot ranks. Rocks can't roar. What was Grimlock expecting; the rock to suddenly grow a mouth and----

An alien head shifted up from the giant rock. It had four vividly green optics which narrowed in concentration. At least....that was what it appeared to those who saw it. While a typical mouth was not seen a three-way deep green slit ventured up and across its face.

"I roar good." The rock boomed quietly at the Dinobot. "You make things up before hearing things yourself."

Then it began to shift, the rocky parts connecting and moving as deep green energy flowed back into shapes. An Autobot symbol appeared on its' chest, though it was hidden due to the growing figure's four-legged stance. It was quickly growing apparent who it was.

"I Golem show you rocks roar good like Dinobots."

He shifted his body, still on all fours but resembled a cat about to pounce. The energy seen within his body grew dimmer before flashing brightly. The energy orbs around his neck lengthened and connected his head to his body as a deep rumbling grew.

And then, with the opening of his slitted mouth he roared an alien ruckus. The very ground trembled as birds scattered nearby, darting off into the sky. It was like an earthquake was about to happen, but the earth remained flat and smooth as it ever was.

It wasn't too loud considering it was supposed to be a roar. But it was felt more than heard, vibrating up everyone's circuits and systems. It sounded like the wet syrupy lava deep within a mountain, ready to erupt into the sky at any given moment. A deep metallic rattle was in there too, bringing a sense of unease to those that heard it.

Some of the less brave Autobots fled. It didn't end. Other Autobots crouched down on the ground, trying to cover their audios. It was a dreary, terrifying sound of foreboding. It felt as though the roar would never end and consume them all. Even Grimlock lowered his helm and backed a few steps, his bravery for once was faltering.

Golem himself seemed to be drawn into the noise. As if it reminded him of something he had forgotten until just now. A breezy storm followed the assault of noise with deep booming of the earth accompanying it. Wind picked up; not enough to affect a Transformer but it seemed to make those alien yet familiar sounds all the more demoralising. Now it wasn't much of a sound. Now it was the representation of suppression, loss, and slavery. Rage and deep sorrow filtered in and out, but it was the gut-wrenching grief that got to most of who heard it...no..._ felt _it.

And then...it lowered. Hope and courage came back to everyone. The world wasn't going to end. It was still spinning; defying the roar. Golem didn't appear to notice the various Autobots getting back up and dusting themselves off. But for one fleeting moment, the giant Guardian looked sad.

Grimlock growled, stood back up to his majestic height and yawned. Whether this was to make himself look better was not truly known.

Golem waited, looking down at the Dinobot with expecting optics.

The Autobots also waited.

"Hmmm you Big Rock not roar so bad after all." The Dinobot admitted as his tail swiped back behind himself fluidly.

Golem nodded slightly; his optics in a smile.

"We tie then." The Guardian added, showing his respect to mech before him.

Grimlock seemed to think about it for a moment. Then he nodded once.

"Yes. We tie in roaring game." But then he seemed to realise something to booster his pride. "But I Grimlock stronger than you Rock."

If the Autobots could anime-fall they would have at this point. So it was a roaring competition? The whole time!?

One heck of a game to play...though with giant simple-minded Transformers you couldn't expect any less.


End file.
